Sharing my love
by Pezberrylover0612
Summary: Prequel to It's either him or me. Will Santana and Rachel's relationship survive one Noah Puckerman comes into the picture? Well if you read the other story then you should already know the answer to that! Lol anyway here it is


This party totally blows. I knew Britt would be here with wheels, but I came anyway. I should of just stuck with my gut feeling and just stayed home. Damn Puckerman for reeling me in with the promise of booze! Now I'm sitting in a corner by myself while my friends are doing God knows what. I would go home, but I know I'm in no condition to drive and it's too late to walk. Maybe I should just get another drink. It would be a lot better than watching Britt and Artie make out all night. So I go to the kitchen and grab the first bottle of whatever it is I could find.

It's starting to feel a little crowded in here, so I go to Puckerman's backyard and sit on his tire swing. I don't know why I thought coming over here would be fun at all. I should of just stayed home and watched Tv or something. There's nothing great happening tonight anyway. I'll probably just pass out back here at some point and Puck's mom will wake me up by turning on the sprinklers like she did last time.

"Santana?" I turn my head to see none other than Rachel Berry struggling to stand up. It's pretty obvious that she's been drinking

"What's up, Berry? Did you lose Frankenteen in the crowd?" She doesn't answer me. Instead she lowers her head and stares at the ground "Are you ok, Rachel?"

"What do you care?!" She snaps at me

"I thought I'd show you some fucking compassion, since you're obviously upset, but if you're going to be a bitch about it then fuck you!" I shout as I make my way inside. Fucking midget thinks she can shout at me. I guess that's what I get for trying to be nice ha?

"Santana, wait!" Berry shouts as she grabs my wrist, but I pull away the second she's got it "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm angry with Finn and I took it out on you." I don't know what it is, but instantly my anger is replaced with worry

"What did the big idiot do this time?" I ask

"He broke up with me after taking my virginity." That fucking piece of shit! Everybody knows how important Rachel's virginity is to her and that tucker just took it and dumped her!

"I'm gonna kill him." I say as I try to take off, but once again I'm stopped by Rachel grabbing my wrist

"Please calm down, Santana." I really don't understand why, but just one look into her eyes and I know I can't got after him

"Ok." I take a deep breath "I'm calm."

"I appreciate that you would do that for me, Santana. I just don't want anyone getting hurt."

"I get it." I nod. Although I would love to beat the shit out of the overgrown man child, I think Rachel could really use someone right now "You want another drink?"

"I would love one." Rachel smiles as I grab a bottle of whatever and just start drinking

It's about an hour and a half later and Berry and I are fucking wasted. We're sitting in Puckerman's bedroom and she keeps talking about how Finn Hudson is the devil and how stupid she was for ever falling for him. I was going to tell her 'I told you so', but it didn't feel right to kick her while she's down

"Do you think I'm pretty, Santana?" Rachel asks out of nowhere

"I think you're beautiful, Rachel." I answer honestly. Rachel smiles and slides closer to me "Rach? What-"

"Shhh. Don't speak." She says as she starts to kiss my neck "I want you so badly right now, Santana." Oh hell! Rachel Berry is fucking hot. Well I am drunk and I haven't had sex since Britt started dating megatron, but Rachel did just spend the la's hour and a half saying how much she regrets having sex with Finn. I'm not sure if she's thinking clearly

"Rachel, I don't think this is a good idea." I say sliding away from her

"Don't you want me, San?" The tone in her voice isn't a sad one, but more confused

"I do. You have no idea how badly I want you, Rachel." I never thought I'd ever say that "I just don't know if you're thinking clearly. You were just saying how much you regret having sex with Finn."

"Don't worry about me, San." She says as she scoots closer to me and places her hand on my thigh "I want this. I want sex with no emotional attachment, I want sex knowing it's ok to go our separate ways in the morning, but most of all I'm wet and I want you to fuck me." I groan at Rachel's words. Who the hell knew that Rachel Berry could be so dirty? How could I possibly say no to that?

"Prepare to have your world rocked, Rachel Berry." I smirk as I push her on her back and start kissing her neck. I bring my hands to her breast and squeeze them gently. I don't know what the hell Finn was complaining about, because her boobs are awesome!

"San," Rachel moans "I think we're wearing too much clothes." I nod when I realize she's right. It's getting too hot in here anyway. I peel off my shirt then do the same with Rachel's. My eyes go wide when I see she's not wearing a bra. How did I not notice that when I was squeezing them? Oh now matter. Right now I have to have one of those nipples in my mouth, so that's exactly what I do

As I suck and bite Rachel's nipple, she reaches behind me and expertly unsnaps my bra. If I didn't know any better I would think that she's done this before. She pushes me away from her chest to remove my bra before I continue what I was doing. I bring my hand to her other breast and roll her nipple between my thumb and index finger.

"Santana," Rachel moans as I bite down on her nipple particularly hard "Please."

"Please what, Rachel?" I ask as I squeeze her breast hard "Tell me what you want." Rachel grabs me by the back of my neck and pulls me down to look into her eyes

"I want you to fuck me." How could I resist? I throw off her skirt and underwear at the same time before I bury my face between her legs "Oh God." I flatten my tongue against her pussy and run it up and down.

Who knew Rachel Berry would taste so sweet? It's kind of addicting. I spread her open and just shove my tongue deep inside her. She taste so much better than Brittany. I continue to fuck her with her tongue while I rub her clit quickly. When I feel her clench in my tongue I know she's close

"So close...fuck...oh God...so good...so fucking good...Santana!" She shouts as she cums into my mouth. I continue to lick up all her juices before I pull away

"You're so fucking sexy." I say before I kiss her. I try to deepen the kiss, but I'm caught off Baird when Rachel Gran's my arm and flips me over

"It's your turn, Santana." She smirks before kissing my neck. Who knew Rachel Berry could be like this? She lowers herslef between my legs and throws off my skirt and underwear "I really don't know what I'm doing." Oh shit I didn't even think about that. Rachel's only had sex with Frankenteen. I need her to do something though. I feel like I'm going to die if I don't cum soon

"Just," I throw my head back and groan "Lick me."

Rachel nods before she does just that. She runs her tongue up and down my wet folds at a very slow pace. I'm not going to make her go faster though. This is all new to her and I guess she's just getting familiar with it. I just hope it doesn't take her too long, because I just might explode

As if she read my mind, Rachel sucks my clit into her mouth. It doesn't feel like she's never done this before. She's sucking and scraping her teeth against my clit as if she's done it a million times. Just as I feel my orgasm approaching, Rachel suddenly shoves two fingers inside me and starts thrusting very fast.

"Oh fuck! Rachel!" I shout as I cum harder than I ever have before. She licks up all my juices before throwing herself on the bed next to me

"Are you sure that you've never done that before?" I chuckle as I catch my breath

"Positive." I expect her to start asking questions. Instead she just rests her head on my shoulder. It oddly feels nice and that's not ok with me. Sure the sex was hot, but I can't possibly think that it was anything more than that. Besides I'm still in love with Britt. I quickly shake the thought of Brittany beofre I straddle Rachel and start kissing her neck

"The night is just getting started, baby."

Where am I? Why does it feel like a small animal is trying to escape my skull? Why am I naked? I sit up and start looking around. I'm in Puckerman's room. Oh yeah I was at his fucking party last night. Did I hook up with someone? Oh yeah! I had a round of marathon sex with Rachel fucking Berry! I'd like to blame it on the alcohol, but really I was almost fully sober by my third orgasm.

"Morning." Rachel says as she sits up next to me

"Morning." She's not freaking out like I thought she would. She's not asking a million questions. Did she mean it when she said all she wanted was sex with no emotional attachment? Did she use me? Did I use her? Did we use each other?

"Try not to think too much about last night." She says as she leans against the headboard "It was just sex."

"What?" Who is this Rachel? Shouldn't it be me telling her that it was just sex? What the fuck is going on here?

"You didn't think it was something else did you?"

"No! Of course not. I just thought that you would be the one to ask all kinds of questions." This girl must be crazy if she thinks that I thought that this was more than sex

"No." She says as she looks away from me "Would you be against the idea of us doing this again sometime?" There's the Rachel I know "It doesn't have to mean anything. It's just that last night was amazing and I'm not looking for a relationship or anything. You seem like the perfect person fir that." Her comment doesn't offend me, because she's right

"I'd totally be up for doing this again." I say before I throw her on her back and start kissing her. There's no reason that we can't start right now right?


End file.
